


Суперавтомеханики (Super Mechanics)

by Vasilika



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Car Trouble, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Meet-Cute, Pop Culture, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers Doesn't Understand That Reference, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony is Darcy's Mechanic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>У Дарси возникают проблемы с машиной. Стив предпринимает попытку прийти ей на помощь.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>- Привет, Тони. Ты занят?</p><p>- Да не особо. А что?</p><p>- Ну, у меня тут машина сломалась, и, по-моему, это как раз один из тех случаев, в которых - не будь я связана соглашением о неразглашении конфиденциальной информации - было бы уморительным сказать людям, что я попросила Железного Человека «вылечить» мой автомобиль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суперавтомеханики (Super Mechanics)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Super Mechanics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973967) by [Stella_Malodi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Malodi/pseuds/Stella_Malodi). 



> Миленький мини-фанфик (featuring «Tony is Darcy's Mechanic», «Tony Stark Is a Good Bro», «Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro», «Steve Rogers Doesn't Understand That Reference»)...
> 
> ...один из многих, которые составляют серию «Silly Words for the Silly Soul(mate fic)». Данный фик девятнадцатый очереди; я не буду переводить другие, мне особенно понравился этот, так что над ним я и поработала. А, и ну… цитаты/отсылочки улыбнули. :)
> 
> Это ВАЖНО!: события в данной серии – это Soulmate AU; действия происходят в мире, где люди рождаются с татуировкой в виде первых слов, которые говорит им их пара. Показывать или называть кому-либо эти слова (помимо твоей пары) строго запрещено.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Этот фанфик так же опубликован на Книге Фанфиков:  
> [ **Суперавтомеханики (Super Mechanics)**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4421803/11434461)  
> 

 

Дарси находилась по адресу Середина Нигде, город Нью-Йорк, когда заглохла ее машина. Она издала мучительный стон и, несколько раз побившись лбом о руль, включила аварийные огни и вылезла наружу. Об устройстве автомобилей она знала чуть больше чем ничего, так что в заглядывании под капот смысла, вероятно, было маловато, но все же это казалось полезнее простого ничего неделанья.  
  
Так что она подняла крышку, закрепила упор и в течение минуты просто пялилась на скопище металлических и не только… чего-то там.  
  
\- Ага, выглядит как двигатель, – пробормотала она, затем закатила глаза в ответ на свой комментарий и, сев обратно в салон, уже достала телефон, чтобы набрать номер Службы помощи автомобилистам **[1]** … но потом на огонек заявилась другая идея. Усмехнувшись, Дарси пролистала список контактов и нажала кнопку вызова.  
  
\- Льюис! Как жизнь?  
  
\- Привет, Тони. Ты сейчас занят?  
  
\- Да не особо. А что?  
  
\- Ну, у меня тут машина сломалась, и, по-моему, это как раз один из тех случаев, в которых - не будь я связана соглашением о неразглашении конфиденциальной информации - было бы уморительным сказать людям, что я попросила Железного Человека «вылечить» мой автомобиль.  
  
Он фыркнул.  
  
\- И я полагаю, было бы _еще_ уморительнее, если бы он _действительно_ это сделал?  
  
\- Вообще эта мысль меня посещала, но я могу позвонить и в ближайший автосалон, если ты не захочешь…  
  
\- Нет-нет, я приду. Мне только надо по-быстренькому завернуть это маленькое собрание; буду где-то через час, – на заднем фоне взбунтовались возмущенные голоса, и Дарси почти услышала, как Тони драматично закатил глаза. – _Возможно_ , через два.  
  
Она засмеялась.  
  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо.  
  
\- Да на здоровье, – отозвался он и повесил трубку.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Прошло чуть больше часа, когда на дороге показался быстро приближающийся мотоцикл, который, впрочем, затормозил и остановился неподалеку от нее. Мучжина – а это _точно_ должен был быть мужчина (с таким-то телосложением) – спрыгнул с него и снял шлем. Дарси вытащила из сумочки перцовый баллончик, держа его в руке так, чтобы он не мог его заметить, и при его приближении опустила стекло на пару сантиметров.  
  
Он улыбнулся ей, и ее мозги на несколько мгновений закоротило. Она _очень_ надеялась, что он не был серийным убийцей или насильником, потому что внешность у него была отменная. (А серийные убийцы и насильники _никогда-никогда_ не бывают настолько красивыми. Потому что только уродливые люди творят зло. Ну да.) Но было в нем еще что-то, что-то знакомое; она была уверена, что уже видела его где-то, только никак не могла вспомнить.  
  
(Ну… ей оставалось лишь надеяться, что не на плакате «ФБР: Самые разыскиваемые преступники».)  
  
\- Вам помочь, мисс?  
  
Она удивленно моргнула, в потом мысленно хлопнула себя по лбу. Потому что ага, вот _это_ были ее Слова – ее донельзя-обычные-слышимые-ею-каждый-раз-когда-она-задерживалась-у-какого-нибудь-прилавка слова. А парень был суперпривлекательным, но, конечно же, не было ни единого шанса, что он… Так что она помотала головой.  
  
\- Эм, нет. Я уже вызвала Железного Человека, и я почти уверена, что он справится лучше, чем… – _что-то_ переменилось в его лице, и внезапно кусочки мозаики срослись: она _точно_ знала, почему он показался ей знакомым. – Черт побери, ты Стив Роджерс! – она расслабленно откинулась на спинку кресла и засунула баллончик обратно в сумочку. – _Определенно_ не серийный убийца и/или насильник. Отлично. Здорово.  
  
Он издал странный сдавленный звук, и Дарси посмотрела на него.  
  
\- Ты в порядке?  
  
\- Я… Да. Просто… это были мои Слова. Я… Ты… Если только не…?  
  
Она вскинула брови.  
  
\- Господи, ты серьезно?  
  
Он безмолвно кивнул.  
  
\- Ух ты... Так, ясно. Ну да, ты сказал мои, мне просто… часто их говорят, так что… Поверь мне, мои ответы некоторым продавцам в магазинах _стоило бы_ записать для предков.  
  
\- Да. Верно. Прости за… – он оборвал себя, нахмурился, а потом снова взглянул на нее. – Ты это слышишь?  
  
\- Слышу что?  
  
Он прикрыл глаза, чтобы лучше сосредоточиться на каком бы то ни было звуке, который до него доносился, но промолчал. Пожав плечами, она выскользнула из машины и встала рядом с ним.  
  
\- Там, – внезапно произнес он, указывая на безоблачный участок неба.  
  
\- Что видит твой эльфийский взор? – поинтересовалась она.  
  
Он уставился на нее.  
  
\- Что? «Эльфийский взор»?  
  
Она слабо отмахнулась.  
  
\- Цитата такая. Так чего там?  
  
\- Я не уверен, – он снова поднял глаза вверх и прищурился. – Там что-то… Не птица и не самолет.  
  
Она театрально ахнула.  
  
\- Это Супермен?  
  
В ответ на его нечитаемый взгляд она улыбнулась безо всякой тени раскаяния.  
  
\- Ладно, а как насчет Железного Человека?  
  
Он сдвинул брови.  
  
\- А почему он?  
  
Она хмыкнула.  
  
\- Я же тебе сказала, что он скоро будет здесь.  
  
В этот раз Стив повернулся к ней всем корпусом, удивленно моргнув.  
  
\- Погоди, так ты не шутила?  
  
\- Конечно нет!  
  
\- И ты знаешь Тони?  
  
\- Нет, – она закатила глаза. – У меня есть его личный номер, потому что мы с ним _совершенно незнакомы_.  
  
Прежде чем он успел как-то отреагировать, Железный Человек пролетел у них над головами – так близко, что Дарси инстинктивно пригнулась, – сделал петлю и приземлился с негромким стуком. Спустя секунду забрало поднялось, являя миру лицо Тони Старка.  
  
\- Льюис, ты, походу, забыла упомянуть, что это была поломка машины мировой важности! Я что, пропустил приказ «Мстители, собирайтесь!»?  
  
\- Ага, все остальные тут уже отметились. Брюс порычал на тачку, Наташа попрожигала ее взглядом, а Тор сыграл в «починю хреновину, долбанув ее посильнее», использовав Менир **[2]**. Бартон пустил стрелу в одну из шин, но, по-моему, ему просто захотелось побыть засранцем. А Кэп тут как раз заканчивал читать свою лекцию, но это все равно не остановило злобные планы этой железяки по завоеванию мира путем лишения меня средства передвижения, так что помогите, Оби-Ван Кеноби! На вас вся надежда!  
  
\- Да без проблем, принцесса.  
  
\- Откуда вы _вообще_ друг друга знаете?  
  
Дарси сжалилась над Стивом.  
  
\- Я Дарси Льюис. Я… – она сделала паузу, раздумывая над тем, как бы получше описать то, как она была связана с остальными супергероями. – Я вроде как Мама команды Мстителей?  
  
\- То есть, я теперь их Папа?  
  
\- Кэп, ты что, флиртуешь с Льюис? Льюис, мне кажется, он с тобой флиртует. Заставь его прекратить.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Но…  
  
\- _Нет_.  
  
\- _Мне_ ты с тобой флиртовать не позволяешь!  
  
\- Потому что _ты_ \- _не_ моя Пара.

\- Так и он тоже не... Стоп. Он - твоя Пара?  
  
\- Вот именно.  
  
\- А это когда случилось?  
  
\- Знаешь, я почти уверена, что технически, он _всегда_ был моей Парой, но мы выяснили это где-то… минут пять назад? Да, где-то около того.  
  
Тони, разинув рот, смотрел на нее несколько секунд.  
  
\- Так, я лишаю тебя звания принцессы Леи; я не за что не поверю, что Кэп - _не_ Люк, а это…  
  
Дарси изобразила рвотный позыв.  
  
\- Да-да, я поняла, с радостью отрекаюсь и все такое.  
  
****

*** * ***

  
\- До меня ж только сейчас дошло: у меня теперь есть _не_ конфиденциальная причина тебя знать! Класс! Стопудово всем расскажу, что Железный Человек - мой автомеханик!  
  
****

*** * ***

  
**Примечание.**  
  
Насчет того собрания, на котором был Тони, когда ответил на звонок. Это _определенно_ было тем собранием, которое _любой_ бы расценил как супер-мега-важное.

  
  
**[1]** В оригинале тут вместо длинной группы слов **Служба помощи автомобилистам** стоит просто короткое **AAA** ( **Emergency Road Service** ).  
  
**[2]** В оригинале Дарси говорит « **Mew Mew** » вместо «Mjolnir»; в интернете я видела варианты « **Мяу-мяу** » и « **Мюмю** ». Я использовала тот, который был в дубляже «Тора».

 


End file.
